Toney U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,811 discloses a method for providing a wettable surface on a cemented carbide body by immersing the cemented carbide body in a barium chloride salt bath at temperatures between 1950.degree. and 2250.degree. F. However, use of the disclosed method requires workers to operate high temperature furnaces. In addition, use of the disclosed method requires disposal of barium salts.